


What did you do to me?!

by iranoutofstars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Josie can't stop thinking about Penelope, like a song on a loop playing 24/7, she confronts Penelope about it, accusing her of using a spell against her, because any other explanation it's just out of the question.





	What did you do to me?!

"What did you do to me?" The brunette asked with an angry and accusatory tone.

Penelope turned her head away from her friends to regard her ex girlfriend, smile never faltering, but expression slightly confused.

"What?" She asked, the other witches were looking at the interaction interested, wondering what new gossip could ensue from the conversation.

"Don't play dumb with me, Penelope!" Josie said, she was beyond mad. "What, did you do to me?!" She demanded.

The raven-haired noticed that the brunette wasn't playing around, she was actually really upset, so her expression sobered up. It only took a slight move of her wrist to comunicate to her minions that they were dismissed and the four girls quickly stood up and left them alone. Penelope waited patiently, her gaze never moving from the brunette's face, who was still fuming.

"Josie, I really don't know what you are talking about." She replied honestly.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Penelope and what I mean is: I CAN'T stop thinking about you!" She emphasized, lowering her voice only slightly. "You're like a song stuck in my head in a constant loop."

The raven-haired had to resist the urge to laugh, but her expression displayed every bit of amusement she felt.  
"So what did you do? A love spell, a lust spell, what is it?" She demanded and Penelope's face dropped quickly.

"What?!" She asked shocked. "Are you kidding me?" The witch asked standing up, feeling a blind rage blurring her vision.

"Tell me what you did to me!"

"I didn't do anything Josie, how could you even think that I did?!" She was more hurt than she was willing to admit, even if they weren't together and their relationship was screwed up, possibly beyond repair, how could Josie think for even a second that she would do anything remotely that low. If she had been any less hurt about the accusation, she would have replied something snarky like the fact that she didn't need a spell to get Josie to think about her, but the pain she felt was too much to think about anything else but a way to show Josie the truth.

"Have you even considered that maybe you don't hate me as much as you say you do?" She asked folding her arms protectively against her chest.

"I got over you, Penelope, maybe you should too. Did one of your minions do it?" She demanded and part of her knew she was being slightly delusional at that point, but what other explanation could she have.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" The raven-haired said with a deeply hurt expression painted on her face. "You know what, Josie? I'm done." She admitted throwing her hands in the air, exasperated. "I have let you paint me as the bad guy because I knew it would make you feel better, but I won't stand here and let you insult me like this." She finished full intended on walking away, but Josie stopped her taking her by the arm.

"You don't get to play the part of the saint now, Penelope. We both know it wouldn't be the first time you messed with someone's head to get what you want and sex is your to go move." She whispered with a venom laced tone. Penelope was shocked, she almost didn't recognize the girl before her eyes, it was definitely not the Josie she had fallen (and still was) in love with.

"You can tell yourself all the lies you want to make yourself feel better, but don't you dare throw dirt on what we had, because it was the most pure and genuine thing I've ever felt and I won't let you take that away from me." She replied matching her volume, aware of the fact that they were in a very public place and they were starting to attract people's attention.

"But you took that away from ME." Josie shouted, tears pooling in her eyes. "You ruined it, not me!" She emphasized and then she stormed out, leaving a confused and hurt Penelope behind.

*-*

As it turned out, that was not the Josie Penelope knew and loved. The word spread out quickly through out the school, when Alaric Saltzman found out that the latest monster had infected several students, turning them into the most cruel and vicious versions of themselves.

Penelope wanted to help, she really did, but as Lizzie had put it: "they weren't taking anymore applications for the hero squad", and then the door was closed in her face while Hope shot her an apologetic smile.

The raven-haired had to wait anxiously in her room, while other kids around her age fought the new monster. She had to stand on the side lines without knowing how Josie was doing or if the victims could even be cured from the infection or what side effects it would entail.

She was about to freak out, she could feel her mind spin out of control when the news finally reached her that the latest monster was defeated and everyone was safe. Only then Penelope could finally relax.

Several hours later, when the raven-haired was about to give up on pretending she was getting any of her school work done, she heard a faint knock on the door.

She got up quickly, glad for the distraction, on the other side stood a nervous looking Josie with a paper back in her fidgety hands.

"Hi," the brunette said softly.

"Came to yell at me some more?" Penelope asked with a teasing smile on her lips, leaning against the door.

"I come in peace," she replied with a bashful expression and when the other girl didn't say anything, but raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Josie showed her the brown paper bag. "I come bearing gifts." She said with a hopeful smile. "It's your favorite."

Penelope resolve crumbled, not that she had any intention of ever denying Josie anything to begin with, she moved aside to let her in and Josie immediately set the bag on the raven-haired's desk to take out the two chocolate muffin she had bought.

"Thank you," Penelope said taking one and falling back on her chair.

They remained in a comfortable but loaded silence for a few minutes, enjoying the delicious treat on their own.

"I'm really sorry," Josie said at last and Penelope looked up from her muffin, as if she got a scare from the other girl's voice. "For what I said to you, it wasn't me, the new monster..." The brunette started to explain, but the raven-haired raised her hand to stop her.

"I heard," she replied drily. "I'm glad you are ok, I was worried about you." She admitted.

Josie lowered her gaze, blushing deeply.

"Was it all the parassite? Talking I mean..." Penelope asked, eyes focused on her chocolate muffin, worried of what she might see on the other girl's face.

"Yes, Penny, of course!" Josie said surprised, but the witch was still refusing to meet her gaze, so the brunette put her half eaten dessert on the desk and kneeled in front of the other girl so that she could look at her face. "I know that you would never do those things to me and I know that what we had, what I felt," she stopped and swallowed thickly. "What I feel for you," she corrected herself. "It's one hundred percent real."

The admission finally made Penelope look up and those eyes that were staring at her, those kind chocolate pools were the same ones she had fallen in love with, flickering a little less brightly then when they were together, a little more dim and serious, but still as gentle and loving as ever. The girl had to try hard not to get lost in them, being that close to her ex girlfriend's face was always incredibly distracting.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said again and that time Penelope had no doubts about it.

"It's ok, it wasn't you." The raven-haired muttered. "I'm sorry too," she said after a moment. "I hope you know I never meant to hurt you." She added honestly, she wasn't sure if she had told her that yet, but it was long overdue.

"I know," Josie sighed. "Under layers and layers of hurt and anger." She said with a chuckle to try and ease the tension.

"What about you thinking about me?" Penelope asked tentatively, afraid of ruining the good moment they were sharing. "Was that the parassite too?"

Josie blushed deeply and avoided the raven-haired gaze.

"Ehm," she cleared her throat. "No, that was all me." She admitted. "It has been since the kiss on my birthday, it's like you are constantly there, you're stuck in my head and I don't know how to get you out." She added and Penelope was pleased with the answer, but she didn't know what to say to that without coming off as cocky.

The brunette took her muffin back and finished it, pondering the pros and cons in telling the raven-haired what else she was thinking, she should have known that the girl would figure out what was going on in her head, after all she did know her better than she knew herself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Penelope asked with a soft smile and Josie almost laughed at the irony of the sentence, but then her face turned serious again.  
"You know what's the problem with you?" She asked, conscious that if she kept talking about what she was about to say she was most definitely going to cry.

The other witch didn't reply, but she raised an eyebrow in a silent invitation to continue.

"The problem with you is that you ruined it for me." She finished with a broken voice, Penelope frowned, confused.

"I ruined what?" She asked.

"Love. You ruined love for me." She clarified.

The raven-haired could feel her heart drop inside her chest, her mind was trying to catch up, finding something to say. She wasn't even sure what Josie meant, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know, the pain on her face was enough to let her know that she had screwed up more than she had anticipated.

"And it's not even because you broke up with me," added Josie after taking a shaggered breath. "It's because you were actually an amazing girlfriend," she bit her lip, trying to prevent the tears from rolling down her face. "You were amazing and I was so happy with you that I constantly felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I felt so much for you... How could anyone replace you?" She asked through the tears that were now sliding her skin freely. "How could anyone come even close to make me feel the way you did? How can I ever get over you?" She asked sobbing.

Penelope couldn't stand the sight, so she was quickly at the brunette side, hugging her as best as she could due to the awkward position, rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head. She tried hard to contain her own tears, knowing that she was to blame for those heart wrenching sobs.

They stood like that for a long while, eventually Josie's crying died down, but Penelope still held her and kept on whispering sweet nothings into her hair to soothe her.

"I might know someone," the raven-haired said when Josie had regained her composure and was drying her cheeks.

"What, are you going to set me up, now?" She asked amused.

"Yeah," the girl replied seriously. "Her name is Penelope..." She started and Josie laughed whole heartedly. "She's smart and she's already head over heels for you." Penelope added with a soft smile on her lips, still holding her.

"Oh yeah?" Josie played along.

"Mmh mmh." The raven-haired confirmed.

"Penny," the brunette said becoming serious all over again, "after all the heartache we put each other through these past few months do you really thing getting back together is the best idea?" She asked.

"I'm willing to try, if you are." Penelope replied seriously, her face expressing the sincerity of her words.

Josie searched her face, trying to evaluate her intentions then she sighed deeply.

"Before you say anything, I know that it's not gonna be easy and that it's gonna take time, but it's worth it. We are worth it." She said.

Josie was still unconvinced, Penelope could see it on her face, she could see the struggle. Josie wanted to give in so badly, to just let all her defenses down and just say yes.

"Or you could go on a date with this Penelope I know." The raven-haired said after a second and Josie laughed again. "I'm serious, she'll even take you to your favorite restaurant." The girl added almost teasingly.

"Is she a stalker? How does she know which one is my favorite?" Josie replied with a fake gasp.

"No, she's just that good." The witch replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I guess one date wouldn't hurt." Josie replied after a long moment spent pondering her options.

Penelope smiled brightly at her, happier than she had felt in a long time. The two girls looked at each other intently, finally starting to put the pieces of their relationship back together. The raven-haired leaned her forehead against the other girl's, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Nudging her nose softly, lingering so close to the brunette's face that she could feel her skin mere centimeters away.

"She would really likes to kiss you now." She whispered as Josie placed her hand on the dark haired's neck.

"I love you and I'm ready to try again, but if you don't stop talking about yourself in the third person I'm gonna dump your ass right away." The brunette joked.

"I would really like to kiss you right now." Penelope recanted quickly.

Josie leaned in a bit closer, but just as their lips were about to touch the twin stood up and moved away.

"Who do you think I am? I don't kiss before the first date." She asked laughing. While moving towards the door. Penelope stood where she was, too stunned to say or do anything but look at the twin walk away. When did she become such a tease?

"See you around," Josie said laughing while closing the door behind her.

Penelope was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened to register the door closing until it was too late.

"Wait," she screamed and run after the girl. She found her just a few steps away from her room and grabbed her hand to make her turn around. Josie was looking at the girl with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't give up that easily." She admitted putting her arms around her neck, Penelope put her hands on the other girl's waist.

"Can I kiss you now?" She asked again.

"You never had to ask before."

"Maybe I'm trying something new." Eyes focused solely on the other girl's mouth.

"It looks good on you." The brunette replied with a soft biting her bottom lip to try and contain her smile.

But Penelope couldn't wait any longer, she brought the brunette closer and enclosed her lips immediately, she bit down on her upper lip and tugged at it slightly, making Josie chase after her to keep kissing her. The raven-haired moved her hand up and placed it on the brunette's neck, caressing the skin under her jaw.

"We gotta stop kissing in the hallways." Josie muttered against the other girl's lips.

"Not a chance." The raven-haired replied not separating from the twin for more than a few millimeters.

And in that moment, so close together it was hard to distinguish where one finished and the other started, so wrapped up in each other that the rest of the world was fading around them, it felt like everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :)  
> I apologise for any mistakes. This isn't my best work, but I'm working on something new that should come very soon :)


End file.
